


【锤基】论蓝莓掉车里与世界毁灭的关系（师生AU）

by gancaohahah



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gancaohahah/pseuds/gancaohahah





	【锤基】论蓝莓掉车里与世界毁灭的关系（师生AU）

寒假到了。

这一学期loki基本上都在对thor犯花痴，当然以他的水平就算是不学习都可以拿到文凭。然而自从他们约p后至寒假的两个星期之间，thor全程没有理loki---以他的话是说，要好好学习。loki去视奸他那个chris的号，不出所料的全部注销。一天bucky突然拿着手机问他想不想去日本的哪个地方玩玩，loki在看到照片上满街的鹿与御手洗团子后应允。bucky又叫上了为了论文大量脱发的Dc.Xavier去和他们一起荼毒无忧无虑初入大学的peter宝宝，charles同样应允。

于是他们在一个干燥的冬日午后来到了白雪皑皑的关西国际机场。loki提议立马去民宿，这对于一群坐了十多个小时飞机腰酸背痛的gay来讲，无比英明。

他们的民宿坐落在一座偏远的小山下---蓬松的雪积在木质的屋檐与窗框，铺在院子的假山与未枯的小松柏。别致的二层小楼踩上去咯吱响的木板散着像极了thor信息素味道的松香味，这让原本指着纸窗户难以置信的loki满意了不少。他们到的时候已经十点半了，不顾墙上面目狰狞的面具就沉沉睡去。

loki养成了极好的早起习惯。他在洗漱完毕后来到楼下与房东共进早餐。房东是一位名叫natasha的俄罗斯姑娘，在这里生活，但她的纽约腔似乎比loki正宗了许多。“这里除了我们以外，还有其他客人吗？”loki摇晃着杯中的抹茶，向natasha问道。“有。只有两个人，比你们来得早，在你下来前他们就出去了。”“嗯。”这类民宿应该很符合thor的眼光，loki想到这里忽然脸红。

其余三个人陆陆续续的走了下来，按照几天前charles德国丈夫Lensherr的计划，他们该出发了。第一个景点是peter强烈要求要去的天王寺---“我们在大阪啊！不去天王寺与去纽约不看自由女神像是同等性质！”和风的古建筑在雪的衬托下格外圣洁，而这一砖一瓦又显露着庄重。水池与小瀑布已经冻结了，几只乌龟趴在草垫上懒洋洋地眯着眼，当然他们也许在冬眠。陪着pp兴奋的打完卡，他们坐上新干线出发去奈良。

被白色覆盖的田野与信号塔从车窗外略过，划过loki的眼睛。“诶你那个老师被你攻略了没有？”charles在列车的四人座中蹭蹭打瞌睡的loki。“md，完全没有进展啊！！！thor肯定喜欢我……”“那你急什么？”在挑选照片的peter.经验最少.parker抢过只比他经验多一点点的bucky手中的李子狠狠咬一口。“小p孩你不懂啊！那个死变扭对自己学生的爱是宁可烂在肚子里都不敢吐露分毫。”loki耳尖绯红，装作惆帐深沉的样子。“少年心事不愿意就这样随着男人的不解风情飘散---他清楚自己早为那金黄与湛蓝沦陷终生。”“打扰一下我们文学院小王子作诗？奈良到了。”

不得不说奈良的鹿的确是充斥着大街小巷。loki错误的在bucky决定尝尝鹿饼干前将它抢了过来---“凭什么我要吃的总是被抢啊！！！”----然后他就遭到了方圆几里所有鹿的围攻。黑发少年在鹿群中推搡着，整洁的白衬衫上全是尘土，水盈盈的绿色眼睛闪烁着愉悦的光。bucky终于吃到了他心心念念的御手洗丸子与羊羹，在loki看来除甜到齁的红豆羊羹外其他都是美味。他们在奈良走走停停，在四五点左右返程。

natasha的民宿旁边居然有一个小型的海鲜市场，一行人在一家店里现点现吃。loki热爱这里章鱼刺身肥美的口感，这玩意儿与清酒芥末搭配起来简直绝配。“我见到stark先生了你们知道吗？！”“你他妈在来得路上说了无数遍了。不就是你从小的偶像突然看上你了吗？我和steve那才叫魔幻……”“什么时候突然开始炫夫了？说起炫夫你们比得上我们法定夫妻？”

一抹金色晃过。loki忽然停止了唠嗑。他放下筷子。“怎么了？”“没事。”世界上不会有那么巧的事，loki想。这只是自己眼花了而已。

四人在十一点左右回到了民宿。只有loki的房间在二楼，浴室离他房门最近。他迅速洗完澡瘫倒在床上，合上眼睛。一天的劳累席卷，他把自己的身体蜷缩起来。

拍门声。急促的拍门声。

loki下床推开门，映入眼帘的是瘫倒在地面的魁梧金发男人。


End file.
